Rollplay West Marches Wiki:How to contribute
Welcome to the West Marches Wiki! There are always many things you can do to improve the quality of the wiki. If you are looking for something to do here are some suggestions: * There a quite a few episodes where the summary of the story is too short or only halfway done. * Likewise a few of the characters could use longer descriptions of their appearence and background. * If you do not fancy adding new content, just fixing formatting, spelling and grammar mistakes is very useful. You can check out the list of pages that need more content here and a list of episodes that need a better descrpition of their story here! Content guidelines * Let's keep metagame knowledge restricted to only what players have directly observed in game. Creatures in the West Marches may behave differently, have different origins, or even different stats and powers from what's presented in the D&D source books! * Keep fan-fiction to the Wild Tales. Dummy articles When creating a new article for an character, episode or settlement these articles can be used as a foundation to make sure they all contain the same headers in the same order, and the correct info- and navboxes. In general the unused headers should be removed, with the exception of episodes. The dummy content (e.g. "X", "Y", "Z") however should always be removed. * Rollplay West Marches Wiki:Character dummy (Remove unused headers!) * Rollplay West Marches Wiki:Episode dummy (Keep unused headers!) * Rollplay West Marches Wiki:Settlement dummy (Remove unused headers!) Reference guide Here is a list of some common scenarios and the changes that should be made accordingly. If you do not have time to do everything, don't worry: just add the todo template to the page and somebody else will pick up where you left off! A new character are introduced * Create a page for the character (preferably by copying the dummy). * Add the character to the list of Characters. * Add the character to the characters navbox. * Add the character to the relevant player in the Cast list ** If the player also is new, add them to the list. To do after each episode After each episode airs there are a few pages that needs updates: * All new characters in the episode needs their own pages with information and stats (see above). * Update the characters list and cast list with the new episode. * All characters, notable locations and monsters should be categorised with the episode. ** For each region and settlement the episode should be mentioned in the "past events" section. ** If new npcs, notable locations and monsters are introduced, articles should be created for them. *** If it's a settlement, preferably by copying the dummy. *** If new player character are introduced, please see the reference guide above. * Copy the template from the dummy to the category page. * Add the story, key events, treasure, experience and trivia to the category page. ** If you do not have time to add the whole story please add the template so it gets added to the list of episodes where the story needs more work. * Add the episode to the episodes navbox. * Add the episode to the relevant season. * Add a redirect from episode name to episode category. * If a magic item on note was aquired or referenced: add it to the list of known magic items. * When the VOD and reddit Q&A has been posted, add them to the episode article. A rule (or rule modification) is introduced or modified * If the rule does not warrant its own page, add it to the list of Custom rules. * Otherwise create a new page within the "Rules" category. ** Also add it to the rules navbox and make sure the page has the navbox at the bottom. * If the rule replaces an older custom rule add it at the top of the relevat page and update the used-from-week and used-until-week numbers.